puniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Wendy Spoiler
Warning: This is the FULL page of information. It contains possible SPOILERS for players. Read at your own risk. Wendy is the leader of the Sunnies and the UAG. She is called a hero by most of the people, but mostly some... less positive names... depending on how close they are, like 'the monster'. That is because she is horribly, out of bounds powerful. That is to the point of no one really knowing how much. While sometimes acting slightly crazy and using all kinds of stupid plans and plots she is mostly considered a nice person. While having a lot of physical and magical prowess, Wendy generally sucks at chanting and magic formation. Wendy's current occupation is that of a guild leader. After creating the UAG with her companions she was appointed as it's leader, to her annoyance. Being forced to do all kinds of administrative work she quickly took a secretary to do it for her. Even now Wendy engages in daily plots of procrastination and working to 'making the tedious work disappear'... the hard way. Due to her long lifespan and lack of decent opponents Wendy tends to pick up weird hobbies. Those include: Harassing player parties and making them go on mostly pointless errands. Making Daisy do weird things (again). Annoying Captain Sparkle Head/the military. Creating new and 'interesting' magics. Harassing the magic counsel to make them agree to her horrible plans for 'the new magical defense mechanism' or 'the newest breakthrough in magic science'. Developing weapons. Brute-forcing herself trough Meroldim politics. Looting. Destroying years of accumulated knowledge and culture in mere seconds. Smithing. Smiting. Alchemy. Abduction. And many other things, as long as she can (at least temporarily) call them 'interesting'. She is classified as above S class adventurer and is basically the last line of defense of Meroldim City. Her whole party is S class too which means they can go to RR6. Wendy has been in RR7 and RR8, the last one isn't really preferable due to the excessive danger and the force needed to offset it. Information and stats Put all known stats here. Lore Edit Wendy is one of the Tindra born after they left the physical world. Her parents are ... and ... . Due to their personal power and experiments she was born as one of the few strong newborn Tindra. Most of them were born with low amount of magic power or adaptive ability, which is needed to enter any sort of world outside of the Mists. Being brought up by a Mad scientist/arms creator and a super strength dominatrix mom, Wendy grew up more battle oriented than most of her peace loving kind. From the moment she could communicate and say 'yes' to training, it happened. Other Tindra did not really share her worldview and lust for training. Due to that she ended up spending most of her childhood training in seclusion without caring much about general opinion. Most of the time she was cheerful and energetic. Inheriting the Genius plans weird ideas of her parents her life was far from boring. It was however somewhat lonely. Due to most people not sharing the same ideas about what what is important in life some conflicts happened. After 127 years (this is still considered just barely grown up for Tindra) she signed up for an off-world reconnaissance mission and went to Meroldim. The mission on Meroldim was not considered anything important by most. The task is to watch for irregularities that could disturb the balance of the world and to destroy those, preferably without interfering directly (not too much, at least). There is too much danger for most of the young Tindra and it would be a waste to send more of them or one of the more powerful elders. As such it was viewed as a great opportunity when Wendy volunteered to do it. It's someone who should be strong enough to fulfill the guard duty and it gets rid of a troublemaker. Since Tindra don't have a physical body a golem body had to be made. The power of the golems depends on the user/inhabitant and of course only up to the limit of its capabilities. It 'grows' with its user.With her parents being an expert of golemancy and an weapon designer/Ethersmith she got a rather interesting body that 'should be able to endure her endeavors'. The result was that she has at least some centuries of growing to go before it gets outdated. Once in Meroldim Wendy enjoyed the world without all the nagging elders. Having a body that can feel the real world and no real worries except for random demons she was finally free. After some strolling around in the world she went looking for civilization. What Wendy found was what appeared to be the biggest city called 'Meroldim City'. Apparently it was the capital of the current sentient races. After cheating herself some of the right language skills using soul magic she entered the city. Wendy first feared she might end up rejected because she has no identification or by the Orb of Restriction but there was no such trouble. The guards were only surprised seeing a stray person walking through the wilderness by herself. The Orb of Restriction did not react probably because its a old Tindra object. In the city wendy learned a lot about human nature, very quickly... Not that it was a problem... Since brute force was much more valid of a solution in here than in her home world. After some poking around she learned the basics of what to do and what not to. She decided that it was a good idea to start her watch from over here. She stealthily entered society and lived in the city. After some thinking it was decided that what was needed was some influence to steer the population to the right path when needed, a base of operations and a party of followers that can go through hell and back with her (and live). For the influence... That was simple, become a adventurer and stand at the top. After an archdemon or two it should be fine... right? The base of operations could be just a house, but that requires money. That also can be fixed by killing a bunch of whatever badguy turns up. As for the followers... well... It's not like she is in a hurry... Not like she will die of old age. After some missions it became clear that 'just slaying a few archdemons' was not going to be so easy. Its not like they are unbeatable, there just are none of them around in the explored areas. That means even if they are slain, there is no reward because no one is bothered by them. In fact, there is no prey worthy of really testing her abilities around. It is the same for the inhabitants of Meroldim, very few strong people. So boring... Some thinking Wendy decided that is there are no interesting people around to play with she should just make or train them. Wendy went looking for promising young people who wanted to become adventurers. There were some good prospects. A youth called Jurving, for example. She did a few simple goblin extermination missions in the less dangerous areas with him and a party. Jurving seemed to have quite a promising future but he was a little stern. While teasing him would be fun in its own way, it might get annoying. Also, he refused the invitation to her 'new and coming super party'. They did continue to do some quests occasionally. After a year of random adventures Wendy encountered an Elf, Dave. He was a the obvious example of a sword&board warrior. Dave had quite the potential to become an interesting member of the team. At the same time there was a guy called Nerial. He used dark magic. Not the sneaky kind, but the in-your-face-fireball kind. Great! They both accepted the invitation. Five years of adventuring later, the three met Elaine. Elaine is a mage focussing on illusion magic. The meeting was actually annoying. When heading out to destroy a monster nest, it wasn't there. After some looking around (which was definetly not done by using Wendy's power to fly and her higher senses, of couse not~) they found it was an illusion. The nest was actually there but it was hidden. In it were the inhabitants killing eachother for no obvious reason and a person sitting on a treebranch, enjoying the show. After a promise of showing her some interesting magic and following up with some nice instant teleportation of the remaiming monsters (2km into the sky, that is), she joined. The group of four went on increasingly dangerous adventures under the 'leadership' of Wendy. The more time passed, the more it became clear that she is weird. The others did not seem to mind too much. After some deliberation Wendy decided that the group was worth the trouble and made them to conveniently encounter a life-extending treasure. With the other no longer aging it was much better. No losing repeatedly losing friends due to difference in lifespan! Also, Wendy became more and more fond of Dave. After years of chasing him he finally consented and officially became her boyfriend. It is not that he did not like her, that it took so long...it's just that Wendy was being scary in her chase. Maybe, because she never had that much social contact, it also took long because of intentional stalling. She might just be easy to tease in that state. The group named themselves the Sunnies. They became famous and powerful. In the Great War Wendy refused to lead the Sunnies into battle, for two reasons. Firstly, because Wendy is a watcher and guardian. As such, she is not supposed to interfere in worldly matters, not too much anyway. Secondly, because there is the demon threat that had to be dealt with. That was over quickly the moment their homebase was destroyed. At that point "they asked for it" and "definetly needed some intervention". Being severy pissed off for the first time in her life, Wendy wrecked the Rymsk flagship by throwing an island at it. With the war ended, some reformation of the powerstructure was needed to prevent complete and utter chaos. Mercenaries, lost soldiers, thugs and others were everwhere. To unite all the small groups the UAG was made. Relations/Associations Edit Allies, enemies, family, friends, romantic, other etc.